Black Rain
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: Out of fear of losing someone important, Ron makes a desperate decision.


AN: Just a little scene that popped into my head as I was watching Zettai Karen Children. I'm not sure if I'll do anything more with it.

* * *

**Black Rain**

Heavy rain fell from the black night sky, pounding the ground and an aircraft that really had no business flying in that weather. The unmarked helicopter defied very nature itself as it pushed through the wall of water, controlled by the will of its determined passenger.

Kim Possible sat inside, looking out for a sign of headlights along the road they were following. Almost the only thing visible amidst the oppressive blackness were the stripes painted on the blacktop. Kim was deaf to the pleads of the pilot to turn back. She would not turn back. Not before she found-

"There!" she yelled, pointing at something. The pilot followed her hand and saw it: a pair of lights barely visible ahead. He pushed the chopper as hard as he could to reach their target as fast as possible. They began gaining on the vehicle, and soon were on top of it. Kim hit a switch on the console, turning on the spotlight. The blue sedan came into full view, but it didn't slow down. Kim grabbed the microphone and activated the loudspeaker.

"Ron! Stop the car!" Kim ordered. No effect. "Ron, stop the goddamn car right now, or I'll land this thing right on top of you!" she barked furiously.

After seeing that the driver had given no indication of stopping the car, she signaled the pilot to lower the helicopter. He was about to object, but one look into those green eyes, now ablaze, convinced him otherwise. He moved a little up the road, and lowered the helicopter so they were almost touching the road. Heavy beads of sweat ran down his face as he concentrated on not crashing.

The car began to swerve, looking for an opening of which to slip through. Finding none, the driver finally gave up, and began to slow down. Not long after it had stopped completely, Kim jumped off the chopper, even though it hadn't touched down yet. She strode to the car with long, determined steps. As the driver stepped out, Kim slammed him against the car.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, staring Ron Stoppable furiously in the eye, water streaming down both their faces.

"I told you! I have to leave!" Ron yelled back, not from anger, but trying to get heard over the heavy patter of rain and the winding down helicopter.

"Why?" Kim asked, her voice slightly breaking as the anger started to subside, making way for other emotions.

Ron looked down. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Kim shoved Ron's shoulder. "Why can't you tell me? And why did you have to sneak off, leaving only a note behind?"

"Because if I had told you face-to-face, I might not had been able to leave!" Ron yelled suddenly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Kim slapped Ron hard across the face. "You selfish bastard! You think you can just up and leave without an explanation?"

Ron stayed silent. They were both drenched, yet neither paid any attention to that.

"Ron, please," Kim pleaded, her tears going unseen amidst the rainwater, "tell me why you have to go."

Ron looked away.

"Tell me!", Kim cried, and started to pound Ron's chest with her fists.

"If I stay, you'll die!"

Ron's sudden proclamation left Kim silent. It took her a moment to regain her voice. "Wha- what?"

"I've seen it. If I stay, you'll die protecting me. And I can't let that happen."

"It doesn't have to be that way, we can-"

"You don't get it, KP. I've _seen_ it. Remember the device in Drakken's last lair, the one I was playing with?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"It wasn't just _any_ device. With it, I saw into the future."

"Ron, you're talking about something Drakken built. And it's just not possible to see the future."

Ron looked at his fiancée of only a few months with infinite sadness. "I wished it wasn't, KP, I really do. But that wasn't the only thing I saw. And every single thing I saw, happened."

"But now that we know, can't we change it?"

"I can't take that risk. I love you, KP, more than I've ever loved anyone," Ron said and brought his hand on Kim's cheek. "I don't want to see you die."

Kim slapped the hand away. "You won't see me do anything else either if you leave!"

Ron took Kim by the shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Sorry, KP," he said and stepped inside the car as Kim watched helplessly.

As the door slammed shut, Kim snapped to. She began hitting the driver side window with her fist. "No! Don't go, Ron!"

Ron brought his fingers to his lips, kissed them, and placed them against the window. Then he looked away and drove off, carefully rounding the helicopter that still stood on the road. Kim sank to her knees watching the night swallow the distancing tail lights, and with them, her fiancé.

Soon, all she saw was black rain.


End file.
